Gigantopithecus
Battle Weakness: Bite Battle Class: Gold Gigantopithecus (from the Ancient Greek γίγας gigas "giant", and πίθηκος pithekos "ape") is an extinct genus of ape that existed from perhaps nine million years to as recently as one hundred thousand years ago, in what is now India, Vietnam, China and Indonesia placing Gigantopithecus in the same time frame and geographical location as several hominin species. The primate fossil record suggests that the species Gigantopithecus blacki were the largest known primates that ever lived, standing up to 3 m (9.8 ft) and weighing as much as 540–600 kg (1,190–1,320 lb), although some argue that it is more likely that they were much smaller, at roughly 1.8–2 m (5.9–6.6 ft) in height and 180–300 kg (400–660 lb) in weight. The jaws of Gigantopithecus are deep and very thick. The molars are low-crowned and flat, and exhibit heavy enamel suitable for tough grinding. Gigantopithecus Facebook Promotion 1.png|Gigantopithecus Facebook Promotion 1 Gigantopithecus Facebook Promotion 2.png|Gigantopithecus Facebook Promotion 2 Gigantopithecus Facebook Promotion 3.png|Gigantopithecus Facebook Promotion 3 Gigantopithecus Promo Message.png|Gigantopithecus Promo Message Gigantopithecus in Market.png|Gigantopithecus in Market Gigantopithecus Initial Message.png|Gigantopithecus Initial Message Gigantopithecus First Evolution Message.png|Gigantopithecus First Evolution Message Gigantopithecus Second Evolution Message.png|Gigantopithecus Second Evolution Message Gigantopithecus Third Evolution Message.png|Gigantopithecus Third Evolution Message Giganto Baby.jpg|Gigantopithecus Level 1 Gigantopithecus Level 10.png|Gigantopithecus Level 10 Gigantopithecus Level 20.png|Gigantopithecus Level 20 Gigantopithecus Level 30.png|Gigantopithecus Level 30 Level_40_Gigantopithecus.png|Gigantopithecus Level 40 GPG Achievements Gigantopithecus.png|Google Play Games Achievement The premolars are broad and flat and configured similarly to the molars. The canine teeth are neither pointed nor sharp, while the incisors are small, peglike, and closely aligned. The features of teeth and jaws suggested that the animal was adapted to chewing tough, fibrous food by cutting, crushing, and grinding it. Gigantopithecus teeth also have a large number of cavities, similar to those found in giant pandas, whose diet, which includes a large amount of bamboo, may be similar to that of Gigantopithecus. In addition to bamboo, Gigantopithecus consumed other vegetable foods, as suggested by the analysis of the phytoliths adhering to its teeth. An examination of the microscopic scratches and gritty plant remains embedded in Gigantopithecus teeth suggests that they fed on seeds and fruit, as well as bamboo. Gigantopithecus may have become extinct approximately 100,000 years ago because the climate change during the Pleistocene era changed the plants from forest to savanna, and their food supply in fruits decreased. Gigantopithecus did not eat the grass, roots and leaves that were dominant food sources in the savanna. 'Gigantopithecus Level 40' 'Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture' Gigantopithecus Level 40 Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture.png 'Gigantopithecus in Battle' Gigantopithecus Battle 1.png Gigantopithecus Battle 2.png Gigantopithecus Battle 3.png Gigantopithecus Battle 4.png Gigantopithecus Battle 5.png Gigantopithecus Battle 6.png Gigantopithecus Battle 7.png Gigantopithecus Victory 1.png Gigantopithecus Victory 2.png Gigantopithecus Victory 3.png Gigantopithecus Victory 4.png Gigantopithecus Victory 5.png Gigantopithecus Victory 6.png Gigantopithecus Victory 7.png Gigantopithecus Victory 8.png Gigantopithecus Victory 9.png 'Gigantopithecus Level 40 Pictures' Gigantopithecus Level 40 1.png Gigantopithecus Level 40 2.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Glacier Park Category:Glacier Animals Category:Glacier Carnivores Category:Animals in Gold Battle Class Category:Animals weak to Bite Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:Limited Time Offer!! Animals